Dust vs Lucina
Dust vs Lucina '''is ZombieSlayer23's 10th episode of his 6th season. It pits Dust from Dust: An Elysian Tail and Lucina from Nintendo. Description '''It's a head-to-head battle between beings of swords! Which heroic and brave sharp-weapon wielding being will come out on top? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHER ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Dust ran through the forest, his sword gleaming through the night. He chopped down any obstacles in his path. Dust had heard an innocent woman screaming, and Dust needed to know what caused it. He finally reached the house after several minutes, and watched as the house started to burn to the ground. Dust’s eyes were open in shock, unable to speak. He heard a running noise from behind him, and Dust turned around just in time. A sword went for Dust’s back, but Dust leaped into the air, avoiding the attack. Dust quickly turned around, facing a blue haired girl with a sword. Lucina thrust her sword at Dust, pointing the blade at the innocent man. Lucina: You have some nerve killing an innocent woman! You will pay for that one! Dust: I am afraid you are mistaken. I have come here to see what had caused the attack, I did not-'' Dust was cut off when Lucina attacked Dust with the element of surprise, locking blades with Dust. Dust could only sigh. Dust: ''Then I am afraid we must do this the hard way. Dust kicked Lucina away from him, stopping the counter attack. Dust and Lucina then rushed at one another with their swords stretched. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! FIGHT Lucina thrust her sword forward and attacked at Dust, but Dust quickly dodged the blow and struck Lucina with his blade. Lucina was thrust backwards, giving her the opportunity to recover. Dust refused to let her recover, so he launched himself into the air and down upon Lucina. Dust struck his blade multiple times at Lucina before kicking her into the house. Lucina rolled into a barrel on fire and started to catch on fire, but she rolled on the ground to prevent it. Dust launched himself at Lucina once more, but this time she was ready. She dodged the attack by rolling to her right. She then pressed herself off the ground and started hacking her sword at Dust. Dust shouted in pain as Lucina started to slash Dust wildly, but it wasn‘t before long when she ended the attack and kicked him into a burning shelf. Dust groaned and gripped his head, but he stopped in his tracks when a shelf started to tilt and fall. Dust rolled over to his side like Lucina, avoiding being crushed. Dust quickly leaped out of the house before he was caught on fire. He turned behind him as he exited the house, facing Lucina. Lucina outstretched her arm, forcing the blade to drive into Dust’s left arm. Dust shouted in pain and collapsed his sword, giving Lucina the chance to finish the fight. Lucina lifted her sword and thrusted it downwards, but was stopped when Dust kicked Lucina’s gut, causing Lucina to stumble into the ground and drop her sword. Dust quickly gripped his sword and attacked at Lucina, but Lucina used Counter, causing Lucina to avoid the attack and punch Dust in the face. Dust stammered backwards, allowing Lucina to grab her sword once more. Dust: I will admit, you have some punch! Lucina and Dust both threw their swords at one another, both hitting their target in their left leg. Dust and Lucina shouted in pain as the swords entered their leg, both collapsing on the ground for a while, but Dust fought off the pain and started to rush at Lucina. Lucina did the same, sword locked in her hand and outstretched. The 2 clashed swords for a while, locking eye contact with one another. Both pushed their swords with all of their might, hoping to win the counter. Dust took this as his opportunity as he outstretched his bleeding left arm to push Lucina away from him, giving Dust the advantage. Dust then thrust his sword downwards, driving the sword into Lucina’s heart. Dust dropped his sword and kneeled on the ground. Dust: I am sorry it had to end like this. '' Dust slowly got up, but he stopped in his tracks. He opened his eyes wide in shock as a sword entered his gut, making the swordsman drop dead on the spot. Lucina slowly let out her last tear as she watched Dust breathe his last breath. Lucina: '''Bastard...' Lucina then dropped her bloody sword and closed her eyes, for eternal peace was soon to come... DOUBLE K.O! Conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen we have... A Tie!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017